


Cinderella

by Sammys_Rose



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Drea performs a song at her dad’s 50th birthday party and it sends him on a walk down memory lane.





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> A/N normal text: present day
> 
> italics: flashback
> 
> bold italics: song lyrics
> 
> A/N 2: Song is “Cinderella” by Steven Curtis Chapman

The air in the speakeasy was practically buzzing with excitement as Drea came down the stairs. Everywhere she looked, there were Serpents and Northsiders alike gathered to celebrate her father’s 50th birthday. Scanning the large room, she spotted her parents talking to Betty and Jughead. She reached behind her and grabbed Fangs’ hand as she made her way toward her family. As they approached, she bumped Jughead’s shoulder with her own. He glared at her and pushed her lightly in response.

 

“About time you two show up.” He said.

 

“Sorry, I had to drag Fangs away from trying to help Sweet Pea with his lines for  _ Heathers _ .”

 

“Whatever, Ms. Choreographer!” Fangs interjected, wrapping an arm around her, “You couldn’t wait to show him ‘Freeze Your Brain!’”

 

Drea opened her mouth to give a witty retort, but was interrupted by her mother.

 

“ _ Whoever’s  _ fault it is, you two are late.” Gladys said, crossing her arms.

 

“Sorry, mom.” Drea replied sarcastically, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

“Yeah, sorry, Mrs. J.” Fangs said, “Happy birthday, FP.”

 

“Thanks, Fogarty.” FP replied, clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, you kids don’t go too far. ‘Cause the good stuff’s about to happen, alright?” Gladys said.

 

“Sure, mom.”

 

“Yeah, ok.”

 

A little while later, Drea was sitting between Fangs and Jellybean as Jughead stood on stage giving his speech. Her head was leaning on Fangs’ shoulder and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

 

“You got your song ready?”

 

“Yeah, it’s the speech I’m worried about.”

 

“You’ll do great,  _ Princessa _ .” he whispered back, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

Drea smiled and sighed softly as she returned her attention to her brother.

 

“And I am proud to be a part of your amazing story. Here’s to 50, dad… and to 50 more.”

 

As the entire room broke into applause and Jughead walked offstage, Drea stood up and made her way toward it. The twins high-fived each other as they passed and Drea climbed on stage. She stood in front of the microphone waiting as the crowd got settled before beginning to speak.

 

“Hey, everybody!” she began, with an awkward wave. “As most of you know, I’m um, I’m Jug’s twin sister, Drea.”

 

Clearing her throat, she glanced around nervously. Fangs caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath and continued. 

 

“I’m not really sure how to follow that,” she admitted, gesturing toward Jughead, “but I’m gonna try!” 

 

There was some scattered laughter from the crowd.

 

“I don’t really have my brother’s way with words. I tend to be better at music or art. That’s why it came as no surprise to me when my mom asked me to sing something tonight.” 

 

Drea paused to tuck a lock of blue streaked hair behind her ear.

 

“What was surprising was how hard it was to pick a song!” she giggled, “I mean, how do you find the perfect song to describe how much you love someone that means so much to you?”

 

She looked down at FP who was listening intently with a loving smile on his face. Drea’s smile grew as she kept speaking.

 

“I started to think back over the years, and I kept coming back to one memory. When I was 5 or 6, I was OBSESSED with princesses. My biggest dream was to meet my Prince Charming and dance at the ball. There was only one problem, I was 5 and didn’t know how to dance. “

 

She chuckled at the memory.

 

“Well, I was also stubborn-”

 

“Was???” Jughead called from the table.

 

Drea stuck her tongue out at him and the crowd laughed at their antics.

 

“As I was saying,” she continued with a playful glare in Jughead’s direction, “I was stubborn and wasn’t gonna let that stop me, so I marched up to my dad and said, ‘Daddy, will you teach me to dance?’ He looked down at me for a minute, then he smiled and said, ‘Sure thing, princess.’ Next thing I knew I was standing on his toes and he was waltzing us around the living room.”

 

Feeling herself starting to get emotional, Drea stopped to take a breath.

 

“I’ve grown up a lot since then and learned a few more dance steps, but my favorite memories will always be standing on my daddy’s feet, laughing as we spun around that trailer on the Southside.” she nodded toward Reggie in the sound booth. “I really think the song I picked captures those feelings. So this one’s for you, dad. Happy birthday.”

 

Slow piano music started playing through the speakers. Drea took a deep breath and began to sing, her voice soft and melodious.

 

**_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays_ **

**_Without a care in the world_ **

**_And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders_ **

**_It's been a long day and there's still work to do_ **

**_She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you_ **

**_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited_ **

**_And I need to practice my dancing_ **

**_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_ **

 

FP sat at the table listening to his daughter sing. As she sang, she twisted a strand of hair around her finger, something she’d done since she was young. He smiled at the familiar habit and listened to the song lyrics as he found himself lost in a memory…

 

_ The door of the trailer snapped shut behind him. He walked to the fridge to grab a beer before dropping into a chair at the small kitchen table. His shoulders ached and his knees were sore. The construction site was Hell today and he was glad to be home. Tall Boy would be calling him to leave for a job in a few hours, but he’d worry about that then. For now, FP just wanted to be here with Gladys and the twins.  _

 

_ Speaking of, he heard a set of tiny, yet determined, footsteps approaching. Looking up from the tiled floor, he was met with the bright blue eyes of his daughter Drea. She was wearing a pair of grass stained jeans and a Cinderella t-shirt. Gladys had put her hair in pigtail braids and her bangs were pinned back with a heart-shaped barrette.  _

 

_ “Hey, Pudding Pop.” He said, scooping her up to sit on his lap. _

 

_ Drea giggled and when she opened her mouth, FP could see her missing front tooth _

 

_ “Hi daddy!” she replied, twisting one of her braids around her finger., “Will you teach me to dance?” _

 

_ FP cocked his head in confusion for a moment. Looking into his daughter’s eyes, though, he saw such innocent hopefulness that he decided the reason didn’t matter. He kissed her forehead and smiled. _

 

_ “Sure thing, princess.” _

 

_ He led her to the living room so they’d have more space. Lifting her up so she was standing on his feet, he held one of her small hands in his large, calloused one. His other hand rested on her back holding her steady as she held onto his bicep. As they turned in slow circles, FP hummed some old country song. _

 

_ Drea giggled and held tightly as they moved. As he came to the end of the song, FP picked her up and held her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. _

 

_ “I love you, daddy.” she said sweetly, laying her head on his shoulder. _

 

_ FP smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around his little girl. _

 

_ “I love you too, Pudding Pop.” _

 

**_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_ **

**_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_ **

**_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_ **

**_And I need to practice my dancing_ **

**_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_ **

 

FP couldn’t remember how many dance classes Drea had taken or how many recitals and performances he’d sat through after that day. He sure remembered the next time he taught her to dance though…

 

_ “I love Freshman year!” Drea proclaimed as she burst through the front door, before running into her room. _

 

_ FP looked to Jughead for an explanation. _

 

_ “She found a dress for homecoming.” _

 

_ “Not just  _ a  _ dress, the  _ perfect  _ dress!  _ And  _ I got a date!” Drea called down the hall. _

 

_ “A date?” FP asked, suddenly much more interested. “Who?” _

 

_ “Reggie Mantle asked me!” she replied, practically bouncing back into the living room.  _

 

_ She stopped in front of the couch and stood in front of him. _

 

_ “Well, what do you think of my dress?” she asked, spinning around so her skirt billowed out around her knees. _

 

_ The dress was a deep blue and came just below her knees. It was sleeveless and had a collar that looked like a large clunky necklace. She looked so grown up. FP had to take a minute to compose himself before answering. _

 

_ “You look beautiful, Drea.” _

 

_ “Thanks, now I just have one problem.” _

 

_ “What is it?” _

 

_ Drea tucked a newly dyed strand of blue hair behind her ear and scuffed the toe of her boot against the floor. _

 

_ “I uh- I don’t know how to slow dance.” she mumbled. _

 

_ FP smiled softly and hauled himself up of the couch. _

 

_ “Well, we can’t have that. Can we?” he said, holding out his hand. “Wanna learn?” _

 

_ Drea nodded and placed her hand in his.  _

 

_ “Ok, your other hand goes on  his shoulder. Good, now his other hand goes on your waist. If Mantle puts his hand any lower, you use that move I taught you to break his arm.” _

 

_ “Dad!” Drea giggled. _

 

_ “I’m serious, Drea!” She glared at him. “Okay, okay, now you just move with the music.” _

 

_ FP began to hum softly. After a moment, Drea recognized it as an old country song he loved. As he hummed, FP began to move them in slow circles around the room. After a few minutes, Drea had the hang of it and FP lifted their joined hands to spin her around before pulling her back to him.  _

 

_ As FP reached the end of the song, a car horn honked out in the driveway. _

 

_ “Shit! That’s Kevin!” Drea said, letting go of her dad and dashing to her room. _

 

_ “What are you kids doing tonight?” FP asked Jughead. _

 

_ “The three of us are meeting Archie and Betty at the drive-in.” he replied from the couch. _

 

_ “Jugabug, go tell Kev I’ll be out in a minute.” _

 

_ Jughead rolled his eyes and went to do as she said. A few minutes later Drea came flying out of her room. She had taken off the dress and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. She pulled her purple combat boots back on and grabbed her jacket before kissing FP’s cheek and running out the door. _

 

_ “Bye daddy, love you!” she called as it slammed shut behind her. _

 

_ “I love you too, Pudding Pop.” he chuckled into the, now empty, room. _

 

**_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_ **

**_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_ **

**_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_ **

**_But I need to practice my dancing”_ **

 

As Drea sang the final verse, she removed the mic from it’s stand. She climbed down off the stage and made her way toward the table where her family sat. Stopping ing in front of her father, she smiled and held out her hand.

 

**_“Oh please, Daddy, please?"_ **

 

FP looked up at the girl standing in front of him. She had gone from grass stains, princess shirts, and pigtail braids to ripped jeans, flannels and blue streaked hair. When he looked closer, though, she was still wearing that heart-shaped barrette and in her eyes was that same look of innocent hopefulness. When he looked closer, he still saw his little girl.

 

As she smiled down at him, FP wasted no time in taking Drea’s hand and standing from his seat. He placed his other hand on her waist and her free hand still held the microphone.

 

**_So I will dance with Cinderella_ **

**_While she is here in my arms_ **

**_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_ **

**_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_ **

**_I don't want to miss even one song_ **

**_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_ **

**_And she'll be gone_ **

 

As Drea sang the final chorus, FP led her in a waltz around the room. They wove between tables as their family and friends watched with soft smiles. FP twirled Drea in a circle making her grin as she sang the final lines. The final chord of the song played and silence filled the room.

 

The crowd broke into thunderous applause and FP grinned at his daughter. Drea let go of her father long enough to lay the mic on a nearby table. She turned back to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

 

“I love you, daddy.” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

FP pulled her closer, kissing her temple before resting his chin on top of her head.

 

“I love you too, Pudding Pop.” he replied so softly only she heard it.

 

And if anyone saw a tear roll down the former Serpent king’s cheek, well, they were smart enough to keep it to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual story with Drea! Hope you guys liked it!  
> I appreciate kudos and comments!   
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @thecaptainsgingersnap


End file.
